


Bump Buddies

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fondling, Humor, Iggy is Best Mama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: Sometimes, it helps to have a buddy in every situation... Especially when it's two against one.





	Bump Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble I came up with in the ever growing rut in my brain's writing desk.

“Hey, Ignis? You know what to do for back pain?”

 Ignis smiles, grabbing up his book on pregnancy and taking a wobbly seat beside his king. “Your little one is acting up, I take it?”

 “Yeah…” He palms at his lower back, wincing. “Got any remedies? Gladio’s offspring isn't exactly a lamb.”

 “How  _ well _ I know  _ that _ ,” the advisor sniggers, patting his own baby bump. He was carrying twins. “Tell me where the source of your pain is located now?” He flips open the book - a special Braille edition - and turns to ‘Maternity Pain and Home Remedies’.

 Noctis chews on his finger, scanning over the pages with mild curiosity. He was in too much agony to really be interested in reading how doctors, who have no clue what it’s like to be full of child and stabbed painfully all hours of the day, could possibly know how to cure their pain. “I dunno how you do it, Iggy,” he remarks, running his finger down the page. “How are you able to carry  _ two  _ of these little monsters?”

 “Patience, love,” Ignis says proudly. “You must have a great deal of patience for the things Gladio throws at you.” He turns to where said ‘father of their babies’ was sitting and trying to hide his face in his favorite novel. The big man  smiles sheepishly and waves his fingers.

 Noctis sticks his tongue out at his shield. “Or throws in _ side  _ you,” he sneers, returning to the book. “So, what did you say this stuff can do for me?”

 “First,” Ignis begins, heaving himself off of the hotel sofa. “Lie down on the bed, Noct. And be sure to take off your jacket.”

 Noctis nods, and braces his swollen middle for standing up. He toddles over to the bed and lays on his side, rubbing where his baby had just given him a swift jab to his kidney. “Gladio, do me a favor,” Noctis calls to his lover, clearly aggravated. “After Ignis and I give birth, be sure to chop your-”

 “Ah ah ah,” Ignis chides softly, pressing softly into Noctis’s spine, kneading at his sorest spots. “We won’t start that now, dear heart. Hormones are a battle in and of themselves, but do try to maintain some form of decorum.”

 Noctis growls at the suggestion. “While he’s slowly killing me with this creature he forced inside me? I may be fat and ugly, but I still have a voice. And I’m gonna use it.”

 “You have every right to use it, Noct,” Ignis says, sliding firmly down his king’s aching back with his knuckles. Noctis moans and stretches his arms and legs out. “But you could never be ugly.”

 “Iggy’s right,” Gladio’s deep voice booms as he walks over to his boyfriends. He backhugs Ignis and buries his mouth in his shoulder, rubbing circles over his baby bump. “You’re both gorgeous. ‘specially like this.” His hands trail lower and he’s about to slip into Ignis’s yoga pants before the advisor smacks his hands away.

 “Do you mind?” He turns, and if he  _ could _ see, he’d truly be a dangerous man with how sinister of a glare he’d be shooting Gladio right now.

 Gladio hums, nuzzling his shoulder and rocking them back and forth. “No… Not really, Iggy-boo-boo…”

 “You know I can’t stand it when you call me that.”

 “But it fits you so well, babe.”

 Noctis whines and huffs, trying to sit up on his elbows. “I’m a victim, too, y’know!”

 “You can wait, can’t you, Noct?” Gladio mumbles, lips sucking on Ignis’s throat.

 Ignis groans and slips away from his boyfriend, heading for the kitchen while dodging every grab of Gladio’s ginormous hands despite carrying almost a quarter of his weight in twins. “If you need me, I’ll be making beets and liver for dinner.”

 “Beets and liver!?” Noctis rolls over onto his back and whines like a toddler who just lost his favorite toy. “What the hell are you trying to do to me?”

 Gladio laughs and lets his Cheshire grin do all the talking, plopping beside his king on the bed. “You know beets and liver is one of my favorite meals,” he says, lightly stroking Noctis’s baby bump with careful fingers.

 “Yeah - because you’re not human, and neither is this monster you placed inside of me.” He pushes Gladio’s hand away, but his lover is adamant in crawling over his belly and peppering it with kisses.

 “There’s a lotta iron in those two things - helps our kid grow big and strong.”

 “It better  _ not _ get any stronger…” Noctis retorts, rubbing over his belly. “Muscles and in-vitro babies don’t an easy birth make…”

 Gladio can only laugh at Noctis’s expense. He’s always so adorable when he’s pouty like this. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy, baby.”

 Funnily, Noctis  _ does _ end up pouting, trying in vain to shove his lover away as his baby kicks at Gladio’s hungry lips. “Iggy! Get this horny behemoth off of me!”

 Ignis appears in an instant - red-faced from the heat of the kitchen and so pregnantly plump as he fingers the soup ladle over his baby bump so delicately. “Dinner!”

 Suddenly, Noctis thinks a giant coffee mug with the words ‘World’s Best Mama’ would be the perfect Mother’s Day gift for Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> I totes adore Preggo Older!Iggy!!!


End file.
